The secret of the Malfoy Allure
by Mistress of the Spoils
Summary: James Potter II doesn't understand how his brother Albus can like that Malfoy kid, it must be a curse, a love spell. He'll find out and save Alby! AS/S HP/DM JP/OM


**Author's notes: Aah, my children, we meet again. I do hope this story, which I have worked so hard on, will not bother you as I imagine. I know I should be writing for my other fic at the time, but this little plot monster of mine kept teasing me and I just had to comply to its wishes.**

Hope you enjoy your reading...  


The first time James Sirius Potter saw a Malfoy, he thought it was a pity such a pretty girl should have such a stupid name like Scorpius. Then his godfather, Uncle Ron has told them about the girl's father and James immediately lost interest on her. Uncle Ron knew a lot about social circles and what was the correct family he could meet and which one to avoid. His mother always told him to listen to his Uncle Ron, even if his Dad tended to disagree with him. So, Uncle Ron's words were law.

Unfortunately for pretty Scorpius, that meant she was a Malfoy, and as such, she should keep herself as far away as possible.

As he went inside the train he noticed his Dad talking to his little brother about something and sighed. It wasn't like his Dad did not love him enough, but Albus was always timid, always hiding, always in need of more attention. He would never resent his brother for that, though. He felt powerful and needed when Al was with him.

The year apart had been painful.

As he sat in a compartment he was able to see Malfoy senior, his back to him, still talking to his daughter. Scorpius was staring at him with a gentle smile on her pretty face and the older man embraced her lightly, dropping a tender kiss on her forehead. Then Mrs. Malfoy, James guessed, also wrapped her arms around her daughter and sobbed for a while, leaving her cheeks full of kisses.  
'Shame,' James thought, 'That girl looks nothing like her mom.'

A few minutes later the train was on its way to Hogwarts and Al, Rose and Hugo had joined James in his compartment. The exchanged summer stories and decided that they would go and get Ted in a few hours. James considered telling the other about the fight-with-a-troll test his uncle George had suggested, but doubted his cousins and little brother would believe him anyway.

Suddenly the door to their compartment opened and there was Scorpius Malfoy, staring at them.

"Is it ok if I sit with you?" she... no, he asked and James was a little ashamed to realize the pretty blonde girl was actually a very pretty blond boy.

He blushed, embarrassed, and opened his mouth to tell the brat off when his own brother, his little Alby grinned and offered a place by his side to Malfoy.

Scorpius smiled and sat with them.

James frowned.

He didn't have to worry, though, his Uncle Ron had told him that all Malfoys went to Slytherin while all Potters and Weasleys went to Gryffindor, so they would separate from the kid as soon as they were all sorted.

True to his Uncle's words Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin...

Unfortunately, so was Alby.

James had to put down his pumpkin juice as the whole Great Hall fell silent and his little brother walked happily to his new house.

Then Scorpius began clapping and all Slytherins followed suit. Albus grinned and sat by his side, waving to James and as the responsible big brother he was, he had to smile awkwardly and return the gesture.

That night he wrote to his dad and told him all about it.

Surely Harry Potter could do something to stop that insanity before it escalated further.

Harry had answered with an amused owl and a very brief: 'I don't see anything wrong, James. Just let your brother be.'

His Uncle surely would have answered something more along the lines of James' thoughts. He did not write to his Uncle, however. His brother's nervous smile convinced him better than any of his father's letters.

He didn't have to like the obsessive way Malfoy stuck to his little Al like glue, though. Well, Rose liked to point out that was Albus who stuck to Scorpius and was terribly possessive of his new best friend but it was totally ridiculous! Malfoy must have done something to his little innocent Alby.

Time passed without himself noticing, and Scorpius started to grow, not much, though. Apparently his Malfoy genes kept him small and slender, thought a little more masculine. At least now it was obvious the brat was a boy. Slytherin Princess, they called him.

Albus on the other hand... oh he had sprouted like weed, and by the time he was a third year he was taller than James himself. A true Slytherin Prince. Albus played Quidditch, struggled on some of his classes but aced most of them (with Malfoy's help no doubt) and brought pride and order back into the dilapidated Slytherin House.

Harry was proud, and he expressed so on his constant owls to his children. Ginny had her reservations about her son being a snake. Uncle Ron hated it with passion, he thought Albus should be resorted.

So far, headmistress McGonagall ignored his complains with a small smile.

Then one that, a seventh year Ravenclaw had grabbed Scorpius' bum as he passed by, leering something about Malfoys and how the mighty Slytherin King had only spawned a Slytherin Princess.

Scorpius had narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, but apart from that did not move.

James was confused, if someone did that to him, he would have slammed the guy's head against the floor until his brains were sprawled all over. Was Scorpius really that much of a coward?

Other Ravenclaws joined in the mocking, and James felt a little bad for the blond boy, alone, taking all the cruel words in silence. But he needed not to worry, as Albus appeared only seconds later with his wand and his fists ready, pummeling the older boys to oblivion skillfully.

"Never, you hear me? Don't you EVER touch him again with your filthy hands, you bastard. You don't deserve to even BREATHE the air he exhales, much less talk in his presence, you scum," Albus growled with such conviction that it shook James to the core. His little brother's eyes were wide and maddened, his face was red, his whole body was shaking.

He looked ready to kill.

And suddenly Scorpius had placed a small hand on Albus' shoulder and shook his head.

"Al, stop, please," he whispered gently. "They are not worth it." Al had shaken his head for a second before taking that pale hand in his own and dragging Malfoy towards the dungeons.

Albus had detention for a whole month after that.

But no one dared to mock Malfoy again.

James though, couldn't forget his little brother's crazy eyes, the way only Malfoy could calm him down. The way he glared at anyone and everyone who got too close to them. Even Lily, their own sister, had endured his brother's anger when she approached Malfoy.

"He can't defend himself," Lily had explained after a while as she sat with her older brother. "The Malfoys are not very well liked around Britain, if Scorpius does something to another student the parents can complain. One thing is a stupid fight between school boys, another is that the Malfoy brat attacked an innocent kid." Her intelligent green eyes regarded her brother for a moment. "The school governors would have him expelled before he could blink and there is very little Headmistress McGonagall can do about it."

James snorted.

No wonder he clung to Al then, since no one could go against Harry Potter's children. It was only fitting the little snake would hide behind his innocent brother for protection.

He could only derive one conclusion from the odd behavior his little Alby was showing.

Albus felt strong and needed around Scorpius, who was, after all, quite the damsel in distress. He felt he could take up the world if he had someone like that to protect. And considering the blond's feminine face and long hair. Yeah, Albus felt like a knight in shinning armor all right.

He just had to wait until the novelty of being a hero lost its allure to Al and then he would have his brother back, James thought to himself. It was an easy plan, just sit and wait.

That is, until his fifth year... when he had found them kissing like mad. He had blushed furiously and slammed the door open, just to spite them. Albus had raised an eyebrow.

"James," he growled. "We're kinda busy, bro."

"Al. You.. that's... "

"My boyfriend, so please stop staring and go away!!" he growled, throwing a pillow to his older brother's face.

From that day on, Albus got into his head that his brother was a secret homosexual in love with his Scorpius, so he had to keep them apart by all means possible, which made threatening the blond bastard quite difficult, since his brother would get in the way and threaten him because, as he put it, he was flirting with his precious Scorp.

HIM!!

FLIRTING!!

WITH A MALFOY!!

NEVER!!

With his face red with fury and his fists clenched impotently. James decided it was time to take some desperate measures.

He sent a threat to the source of evil himself. To let the devil know Scorpius had to stop his spells on Albus.

He wrote to Malfoy senior.

Malfoy senior answered with an elegant, precise and informative note...

... to his father.

The Howler Harry had sent him had left him deaf for days and out of the Quidditch team for a month, all thanks to his dad's influence with Professor Longbottom.

Then his parents divorced.

James had been crushed, he thought his parents loved eachother madly.

Albus just sighed, he had seen it coming in his mother's everytime shorter letters.

Lily was relieved, unlike her brothers she had seen her mother insult her father and hex and hit him. Her father never fought back, but always sent a frigid look at her mother she had seen elsewhere but could not remember where.

Harry had left for an apartment in London, smaller than their house, but it still had three available rooms, an open invitation to his children.

Ginny had sued Harry for at least 80 of his fortune as compensation for the psychological damage their cold and loveless marriage had caused to her. Harry sighed and answered he would not give her his money considering he had gotten the money from his parents and Sirius, and then she had no right to it. Also he had not jumped into bed with Michael Corner the moment he left the house.

James, Albus y Lily then and there decided they would live with their father in London.

Their family was breaking apart, so James thought it was the worst possible moment for Albus to be frolicking around with Malfoy, who, was still blond, girlish and stupid and he hated him.

So fucking much...

So desperately much...

There was no plausible reason as to why Albus was so taken with the blond.

Unless... he actually wasn't.

James felt like heaven had opened up to him with this revelation, it was like he had been crawling in the dark before that. As fast as he could he locked himself inside the library, under the protection of his father's invisibility cloak and lunged into the Restricted Section, where he read dark text after text, he would find the stupid love spell the brat had used on his little brother and take it off. Maybe he could get Malfoy a one way ticket to Azkaban.

That would be great!

One of the portraits at the library raised an eyebrow as book after book floated, opened, passed its pages and then dropped to the floor.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" asked the portrait. James turned to see a tall man with dark eyes and black hair, who was sneering at him.

James removed the cloak.

The portrait raised an amused eyebrow but his lips curled down in distaste.

"You are the oldest, am I correct?" the man asked. James nodded.

"Yes, sir," he answered, his eyes barely making out the golden plate under the portrait. "Headmaster Snape, sir." So, this was the man his brother had been named after. Interesting.

"And you are breaking school rules and rummaging the Restricted Section because...?" he asked, still sneering.

James narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, Malfoy is up to something!" he said ardently, not really understanding why Headmaster Snape brought a hand to his forehead in dismay and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, the Malfoys are always up to something," he said tiredly.

"You don't understand, sir! That brat put my brother under a love spell! I know he did! Just because he can't protect himself, hmf! Serves him right if he gets bullied!" Suddenly there was a sharp edge on the portrait's black eyes and his pose became straighter andmenacing.

"Mr. Potter," he growled. "I would recommend you watch your tone before you say something you will ultimately regret..."

"Oh, Severus, you know the boy is right," said another portrait that James had not noticed before. "It was an older man with long black hair and cunning green eyes,"

"Phinneas," Headmaster Snape growled. Headmaster Black grinned.

"Quite right you are, my boy. Malfoy has a special spell over your brother, but I'm afraid you won't find the answers you seek in there," the man said. James' eyes widened.

"Where then! How can I save my little brother!" he asked. Headmaster Snape's eyes widened.

"Phinneas, you can't be seriously considering..."

"But of course!" Headmaster Black said. "My boy, go down that corridor, eyes on the floor. One of the stones has a stag carved on it and a little hole, put your finger on it, it will lead you to a secret stairway, you will find your answers there." James nodded and ran, not even bothering to put his cloak back on.

"You bastard, what will you accomplish by doing that?" Snape growled.

"I just protect my descendant, dearest Severus, no disgusting Weasley spawn will harm another Black or Malfoy again," Phinneas' green eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure of that."

James walked as he was told and found the stag and little hole, he immediately put his finger inside the hole and pulled. Sure enough the stone floors were fake and he could clearly see the stairway leading to a secret underground chamber.

Without really thinking about it, he walked down the stairs, illuminated only by his faint wand light.

He expected an old potion room, the one were Scorpius brewed the Love Potion that ensnared his brother, or a library where he would find the dark books he needed to break the curse.

He was not expecting a small room with rows after rows of small vials and a pensive.

"Hogwarts' Records of Curses and Maledictions," he read out loud as he neared the pensive. His eyes traveled along the small vials, each containing a memory, he guessed. "Lord Voldemort's curse upon DADA," he read out loud. "Gryffindor Mauraders, Slytherin Pilgrims, Ravenclaw Explorers, hmmm it seems there was a group on each house. Dad would love this place."

Suddenly his eyes landed on a very old, very fragile looking vial hidden in a corner.

"Malfoi/Pottersen/Wheaslee binding curse, bingo!" he grinned as he carefully took the vial into his hands. That single piece of glass held the answer to all his questions. His eyes shone with glee.

Careful not to spill a single drop, he put the memory on the old pensive, swallowing thickly as it shimmered for a second.

"Ok, here it goes," he said and without another second to think about it, he plunged his head into the pensive.  
_  
The scene that greeted him was nothing like he had imagined. He was by the lake, and the castle was only half its normal size, a beautiful blonde girl was talking to a handsome older man, both their robes were so old it was hard for James to determine the time they were in._

"Keep up the good work, mademoiselle Malfoi, your potion essay was remarkable, the King himself has inquired about the results of your investigation," the man said. The girl smiled happily.

"Thank you, professor Slytherin, I will work hard on it." The man put a gentle hand on the girl's head and smiled.

"I know you will, mademoiselle, I know." The man bid the girl his goodbyes and left her alone. James was shocked. The memory he had taken was from the time of the founding itself! No wonder the castle was so small, it had been like that almost a thousand of years ago.

"Dominique," a new voice called. The girl smiled and turned to greet the newcomer. James swallowed as a dark haired student approached. This must be his ancestor.

"Biorach!" beamed the girl, Dominique Malfoi, as she approached the boy. "Did you hear that? His Majesty himself is interested in my research, if everything goes well maybe my family can finally cross the canal and live here! Isn't that wonderful?" she asked as she took the boy's hands in hers. James was loath to admit that the girl was so lively and cheerful, nothing like the new Malfoys, and her robes were old and looked well worn, nothing like her friend's more refined ones.

It seemed the Malfois at the time did not have the same fortune as the Potters.

"That's great," Biorach said, his blue eyes tender as he gazed at the girl, his thumbs idly caressing her ivory hands.

"Just wait until Meican hears about this!!" she beamed, her cheeks suddenly coloring. Biorach's face darkened.

"Are you really considering that artisan's son?" he asked slowly. "He doesn't have enough money to support his own family, much less your own."

Dominique sighed.

"Biorach, we've been through this before, I love you like my brother, you are my best friend, but that's it," she said sadly. "You said you understood."

"I thought you had your sight upon something better than that," the boy grimaced, as if the thought of that mysterious Meican person made him physically ill. "...that peasant, he cannot make you happy like I can, Dominique, he cannot give you the life you deserve."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Biorach Wheaslee, I won't repeat it again, I love Meican, I chose him. Please be happy for me or leave me alone," she said evenly, her hair glittering under the sun. James' eyes widened.

That man was a Weasley!?

Then this Meican person they were talking about was...

... A Potter...

Suddenly he was assaulted by the thought that he would not really like the answers he would find in this pensive, but the morbid curiosity that the scene in front of him created in his insides was too much to resist.

"How can I be happy about you when you are not mine? Dominique!" Biorach roared, turning to give his back to his friend. Dominique sighed.

"I will leave you alone now, Biorach," she said sadly. "Meican will arrive today and I must be there to greet him." She turned around to go back to the castle when Wheaslee let our a choked sound, mistaking it for a sob, Dominique stopped, her face full of pity.

James, however, knew better. And the truth reflected on the girl's beautiful face as she realized her friend was laughing instead, a dark and unpleasant sound.

"You think your beloved Meican is arriving today, Dominique? You really think he will come?" he laughed, still without facing the blonde woman. Dominique paled. Her blue eyes hesitant.

"What... what do you mean?" she asked, when her question was only answered by more laughter her hands started to tremble. "What have you done, Biorach! What happened to Meican!?"

"Well, my love, you wanted a pig's liver to use on your precious potion, didn't you? I just got the biggest pig I could find," the man finally answered, turning to face the woman with a malicious grin on his face. "And such a big pig that one, love. I had to struggle to bring the beast down."

Dominique's hands flew to her mouth with a choked gasp.

"You didn't..." she whispered.

"Oh, but I did, my beautiful. It was so sweet to watch you receive your lover in pieces and chop and simmer his entrails as you worked in your potion... I wonder what the King would say if he knew there's a human being in that solution..."

But Dominique was not listening anymore, her legs were too weak and she fell to her knees, her shocked eyes were wide open and crystalline tears were making their way down her pale cheeks.

"... why, Biorach, why..." she whimpered, her hands still covering her mouth. The man grinned and knelt besides her, a hand gently playing with her golden locks.

"Because I love you, my beautiful Dominique, and I cannot forgive that bastard who tried to soil you with his disgusting presence. You deserve better, my love, you deserve the best."

Suddenly Dominique's eyes filled with rage and she slapped Biorach's hands away from her. There were tears still running down her cheeks but the hate in her face made her look dangerous instead of frail.

"I will never forgive you, Wheaslee, much less love you. I hate you, I hate you so much!!" she screamed. Biorach just smirked, madness clear in his eyes.

"You don't mean that, you love me, you just need time to calm down and see reason," he said gently. Dominique growled and took out her wand, eyes aflame.

"There is no reason, you monster, I will never love you!" she raised her wand and started chanting under her breath. "In fact I curse your family from now on, every monster you spawn will live in disgrace and suffering, every single Malfoi that comes from my womb will make sure your family never flourishes and so will their children, and the children of their children, you Wheaslees will never have happiness again, we will rob you of your will to live as you have robbed me of mine."

Biorach's eyes narrowed as he too took out his wand.

"I didn't want to do this, my love, but your stubbornness forces me." He also raised his wand but instead of pointing it to the sky in order to make a blood oath like she had done, he lowered it back to a small box he held in his fist. "I curse this blood then," he said. "With the insane obsession that has driven you away from me, my Dominique. As your Malfoi will chase and destroy my Wheaslees so will the Pottersen feel my wrath."

Dominique and James' eyes widened as the little box opened to reveal a grotesque piece of human flesh, a heart.

Most likely Meican Pottersen's heart.

"Your beautiful Malfoi will be chased by the Pottersen, madness will cloud their judgement and only the obsession will remain in their hearts, you will never find happiness again with a Pottersen, for they will never leave you peace. This curse will flow in Pottersen's blood until one of your proud Malfoi can honestly say they love one of my Wheasleys, my Dominique. And I will laugh at you in the afterlife as it happens."

"Never," growled the girl, her teeth bared.

"Then prepare yourself to be hunted and persecuted by Pottersen's family, my love."

James had to fight to keep down his lunch, having to witness such scene. No wonder the Weasleys and the Malfoys did not get along, if what that madman said was true then it made sense Mr. Malfoy had done all in his hands to sink the Weasleys down. It also explained the odd glint in his dad's eyes as he asked over and over about Malfoy.

The boy was pulled from the pensive just when Aurors arrived to drag Dominique away, stating that they had found human blood on her potion.  
  
He almost felt pity for the poor girl.

That night, James did not sleep. Worried as he was with the knowledge that, in order to save his little brother from going mad, he had to make Scorpius Malfoy fall in love with a Weasley.

He was screwed.

Approaching Scorpius was an issue, as Slytherins always protected their pack. Approaching the blond without Albus around was nearly impossible.

Just a few days after the pensive incident, Marianne Thomson, a pretty Hufflepuff Sixth year, had asked Scorpius to the Yule ball.

Bad idea, Albus had hexed her with painful looking boils that sent her straight away to the infirmary, rewarded his brother with detention until the next century and even warranted a visit from his dad.

James knew it was the curse, he knew it was not Albus' fault. But he was fifteen and he was angry and he was worried for his little brother. So he had no time to think rationally as he cornered the blond on the Astronomy Tower and started to berate him about how it was all his fault with his Malfoy charm and beautiful eyes, and how he should stay away from Alby because his Alby was such a nice boy before that stupid curse took hold of his mind and he surely would be ok if only Malfoy got the hell away from them.

He never realized that he was pushing Scorpius around until he had pushed him out of the astronomy tower, his green eyes so wide could not actually believe he had done so. Scorpius' surprised gasp bounced on his ears and the blue of his eyes remained ingrained on his eyelids and the younger boy precipitated to the floor, his body making a sickening sound as it touched ground.

Thanks Merlin his father had been nearby, talking to Professor Longbottom, to hear his anguished screams.

Thanks Merlin Albus was in detention, or James was sure his brother would have killed him. Though his father and Professor Hagrid had to stop him when he had found out what he had done.

He had escaped with his nose broken, his ribs cracked and his arm dislocated, but he was alive.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, JAMES!!" Albus shrieked as his father dragged him away.

James sat in the infirmary, enduring his father's screams and his mother's sobbing. Headmistress McGonagall's accusing eyes and Professor Longbottoms disappointment.

Then Malfoy senior came.

And James realized, despite the circumstances, that he was not as immune to the Wheaslee curse as he had thought.

Draconis Malfoy was an impressive man, smaller than his own father, but scary in his own might. His commanding pose and cold silver eyes stung James like nothing else as he stared at the man while he screamed and growled at Headmistress McGonagall as to why he had to be expelled.

But James could only think of how beautiful he was, how terribly beautiful.

How lucky Mrs. Malfoy was, even as she sobbed and held her unconscious son's hand, while her husband stood by Scorpius' other side,holding his other hand, eyes shut tightly to contain his distress.

She was not good enough for Mr. Malfoy, would never be. Mr. Malfoy deserved so much better.

He didn't even react as Professor Longbottom told him he would not be expelled. After much deliberation, they had agreed that the incident in itself was an accident, James didn't care. His thoughts still swam around the beautiful Mr. Malfoy, kneeling by his son's bedside as he had done for weeks now.

It took three months for Scorpius to start walking away. James had never felt happier.

"Scorpius said I should forgive you," Albus told him then, his eyes still resentful. "He says you were only looking out for me when he fell, he feels you paid enough." James felt his heart soaring, his little brother was going to forgive him.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't dare to hope.

"Scorpius says he doesn't want our family to be destroyed, considering his parents are divorcing, that's quite understandable," If Albus noticed how his brother's eyes filled with hope and glee at that statement, he didn't say. He kept quiet for a few more minutes.

James' cheeks flushed.

Mr. Malfoy was single again...

Albus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was time for the Slytherin in him to take revenge.

"Dad is going out with Mr. Malfoy," he said slowly, eyes fixed on his brother's face. "Also, I asked Scorpius to marry me as soon as we graduate, he said yes. We're moving back to France to his grandparent's state, Mr. Malfoy says his grandfather might know of a charm that will allow Scorp to have my children. Scorpius' little brother, Orion, will carry out the Malfoy name instead."

The victory he felt as his brother's face filled with despair settled the grudge he had with James, but the pain that his brother's tear filled eyes brought him, reminded him he was still his brother.

Albus had finally made his peace with James.

James, however, was too heartbroken to care.

In seconds his little Albus had crushed all hopes his young heart might harbor. Not only had his father, the great Harry Potter, taken Mr. Malfoy before James could even think of approaching him, but Albus had taken Scorpius as well, making sure, with each and every step he took, that the young blond was branded as his for all time. How cruel, his Albus was...

... How terribly cruel.

Then, suddenly, his mind registered what Albus had said.

_"... his little brother, Orion,..."_

Of course, how had he been so stupid!

Scorpius had a little brother, a one year old brother that had been born recently, another blond, grey eyed beauty that would one day grace the world with his smile.

James smirked.

Yes, he was under the curse as all Potters before him. Some Potters, he knew, expressed their obsession with Malfoys with hatred, fierce Aurors who hunted the dark wizards and witches down. Others, like his father, Albus and himself, expressed it with lust.

And Orion Potter sounded like such a beautiful name...

From his frame, Severus Snape shook his head. Phinneas Nigellus thought he had saved the Malfoys, and therefore his last Black descendants, from the Potters by telling the brat about the Wheaslee curse. But the boy had been to stupid, too blind, a son of his father all right, to realize that the curse had been broken, as Scorpius Malfoy had fallen in love with Albus Potter, of Weasley blood.

He only hoped another James Potter would not bring another curse to the already unfortunate Malfoy family. His godson had already too much withstanding Potter's attention as it was.  
**  
THE END**


End file.
